User blog:JEOC/Taxonomic Zoid Classification System ('Official' Creature Types)
(Updated as of 10/02/2020) — *ZAC introduction date listing in progress* Contact e-mail: JEOC0711@gmail.com In this blog post is a fully comprehensive taxonomic Zoid classification system I have created that includes all of the Zoids listed in the List of Zoids and Fuzor Zoid articles (and more) as well as some from The Iron Bible's Zoid index, with each entry listed in a quasi-phylogenetic order and in a similar format for clarity. Notes: *Unlike my personally accurised Zoid classification system, this iteration of my taxonomic Zoid classification system only lists Zoids as what creatures they are 'officially' based on (Blade Liger as Lion-type, Death Saurer as Tyrannosaurus-type etc.), instead of what creatures they're actually based on. *In Testudinatans (modern and stem-turtles), stem-turtles is underlined to indicate that this category only contains Zoid designs based on stem-turtles and not designs based on modern turtles which are listed in Testudines/chelonids (turtles and tortoises). *Whilst the (Ambiguous) diapsids category that contains the Longisquama-type Zoid Glaive Quama comes after and is in the same priority alignment with other categories that would technically be subcategories of a diapsid category (Testudinatans etc.), I have decided to instead arrange those categories in an order determined by the habitat and superficial resemblance to each other of those genera due to the subcategory limit ending at 'Format' (Heading 6) preventing me from listing more in-depth Zoid classification. *Some Fuzor Zoids are listed as hybrids whilst others are listed with their base Zoids if the additional parts form what is closer to an armour/weapon system than hybridisation. *The genus each zoid is based on is underlined and in bold to assist with clarity in instances where any following information in that box may hamper quick verification whilst scrolling through the list. *Guideline classification order within each genus: **Battle story introduction dates: ***Before ZAC 2230 ***ZOIDS Material Hunters ***[https://zoids.fandom.com/wiki/Zoids%3A_Fuzors Zoids: Fuzors] (ZAC 2230) ***Arcadia Kingdom and Zi-G Research Foundation ***Neoblox timeline (Beith Republic and Dinas Empire)/Custom Blox Zoids ***[https://zoids.fandom.com/wiki/Zoids%3A_Genesis Zoids: Genesis]/Generations ***[https://zoids.fandom.com/wiki/Zoids:_Wild Zoids: Wild] **Model releases: ***Attack Zoids ***Classic Zoids ***Zoids BLOX/Fuzor Zoids ***Neoblox/Custom Blox Zoids ***Zoids Baratz/Bio Zoids ***[https://zoids.fandom.com/wiki/Zoids:_Wild Zoids: Wild] *Zoids that are simply recolours of their base Zoids are generally not listed (inclusions for recolours that are described as having different capabilities in the battle story / media etc. are viable) except for special cases (usually differing affiliation): **Dark Zoids — Guylos Empire **Valga (Helic Republic) — Helic Republic **Green Horn — Helic Republic **(Incomplete list) *Multiple listings: **Leo Gator (Crocodilians / Lions) **Transhawk (Hawks / Tigers) **Dimetra Ptera (Synapsids / Pteranodontids) **Styluarmor (Doryaspidids / Centrosaurines) **Brachio Zilla (Brachiosaurids / Tyrannosaurids) **Centaur (Centaurs / Combinations of Extinct Genera) *Introduction date notation key: **e-ZAC (year to decade)s = Early **m-ZAC (year to decade)s = Mid **l-ZAC (year to decade)s = Late **b-ZAC (year) = Before **a-ZAC (year) = After **ZAC (year)- = During or before ZAC (year) **ZAC (year)+ = During or after ZAC (year) **ZAC (year)~ = Approximately ZAC (year) **ZAC (year)* = See this note for relevant information regarding the introduction date: ***Hammerock - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the Merda, Geruda, Zatton and Malder i.e. ZAC 1980s ***Shotwalker - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the Deathpion i.e. ZAC 2043 ***Dontress - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the Deathpion i.e. ZAC 2043 ***Gorem - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the Deathpion i.e. ZAC 2043 ***Dark Malder - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the other 'Dark Zoids' (Heldigunner, Deadborder etc.) i.e. ZAC 2051 ***Dark Molga - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the other 'Dark Zoids' (Heldigunner, Deadborder etc.) i.e. ZAC 2051 ***Dark Warshark - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the other 'Dark Zoids' (Heldigunner, Deadborder etc.) i.e. ZAC 2051 ***Dark Iron Kong - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the other 'Dark Zoids' (Heldigunner, Deadborder etc.) i.e. ZAC 2051 ***Dark Gator - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the other 'Dark Zoids' (Heldigunner, Deadborder etc.) i.e. ZAC 2051 ***Dark Dimetrodon - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the other 'Dark Zoids' (Heldigunner, Deadborder etc.) i.e. ZAC 2051 ***Dark Iguan - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the other 'Dark Zoids' (Heldigunner, Deadborder etc.) i.e. ZAC 2051 ***Dark Twinhorn - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the other 'Dark Zoids' (Heldigunner, Deadborder etc.) i.e. ZAC 2051 ***Dark Death Saurer - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the other 'Dark Zoids' (Heldigunner, Deadborder etc.) i.e. ZAC 2051 ***Mosasledge - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the Leoblaze and Unenlagia i.e. ZAC 2102 ***Nightwise - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the Leoblaze and Unenlagia i.e. ZAC 2102 ***Matrix Dragon - Unspecified introduction date but likely at the same time as the Leoblaze and Unenlagia i.e. ZAC 2102 ***Gojulas Mariner Type B - Unspecified introduction date but likely at a similar time to the Gojulas Giga and Stealth Stinger i.e. ZAC 2104~ *Possible inclusion of pictures for each Zoid listing using primarily the game sprites shown at Spriters Resource. *I am particularly interested in any comments or e-mails regarding the inclusiveness, accuracy and terminology etc. of this classification system. Abridged contents: 1'''. Extant Genera *Cnidarians *Echinoderms *Molluscs *Arthropods *Fish *Reptiles *Amphibians *Aves *Mammals '''1a. Natural Hybrids of Extant Genera *Ligers (♂ lion x ♀ tiger) 2'''. Extinct Genera *Molluscs *Arthropods *Fish *Marine reptiles *Testudinatans (modern and stem-turtles) *(Ambiguous) diapsids *Synapsids *Dinosaurs *Pterosaurs *Mammals '''3. Mythological/Fictional Creatures *Phoenixes *Polycephalic creatures *Chimeras *Merlions *Minotaurs *Centaurs *Pegasi *Griffins *Gargoyles *Dragonoids 4'''. Unnatural Hybrids '''4a. Combinations of Extant Genera 4b. Combinations of Extinct Genera 4c. Combinations of Extant and Extinct Genera 4d. Combinations of Extant Genera and Mythological Creatures 5'''. Uncategorised Fuzor Zoids (requires image of model for definitive classification) '''6. Nonanimal-derived Vehicles 7. Unknown 1. Extant Genera Cnidarians Medusozoans (jellyfish) Echinoderms Asteroideans (starfish) Molluscs Cephalopods (octopodes) Gastropods (snails) Arthropods Crustaceans Isopods (woodlice) Astacids (crawfish and lobsters) Brachyurans (crabs) Anomurans (hermit crabs) Chelicerates (horseshoe crabs and arachnids) Xiphosurans (horseshoe crabs) Arachnids =Ixodids (hard ticks) = =Spiders = =Scorpions = (Unspecified insect) Myriapods (centipedes) Hemipterans (true bugs) Coleopterans (beetles) (Unspecified) Lucanids (stag beetles) Cerambycids (longhorn beetles) Coccinellids (ladybugs) Orthopterans (grasshoppers and crickets) Mantids Hymenopterans (bees and wasps) Odonates (dragonflies) Lepidopterans (moths) Caterpillars Sphingids (hawk moths) (Unspecified larva) Fish Actinopterygians (ray-finned fishes) (Unspecified) Molids (ocean sunfishes) Sarcopterygians (lobe-finned fish) Chondrichthyans (cartilaginous fishes) Batoids (rays) Selachimorphs (sharks) Syngnathids (seahorses) Reptiles Ophidians (snakes) Lacertilians (lizards) (Unspecified) Iguanids Crocodilians Testudines/chelonids (tortoises and turtles) Amphibians Anurans (frogs) Aves Raptors (Unspecified) Accipitrids =Hawks = =Eagles = Falcons Strigiformes (owls) Hirundinids (swallows) Phasianids (peafowl) Anatids (ducks) Pelicans Sphenicids (penguins) Struthionids (ostriches) Mammals Monotremes (oviparous mammals) Metatherians (marsupials) Eutherians (placental mammals) Cetaceans =(Unspecified) = =Odontocetes (toothed whales) = =Mysticetes (baleen whales) = Suids (pigs) Cervids (deer) Bovids (cloven-hoofed ruminants) Rhinocerotids Elephantids Talpids (moles) Xenarthrans (armadillos) Rodents =Sciurids (squirrels) = Chiropterans (bats) Felids =Cheetahs = =Jaguars = =Panthers (unspecified classification) = =Tigers = =Lions = Canids =Dogs = =Wolves = =Foxes = Ailurids (red panda) Ursids (bears) Primates =Cercopithecids (Old World monkeys) = =Hominines (African apes) = 1a. Natural Hybrids of Extant Genera Ligers (♂ lion x ♀ tiger) 2. Extinct Genera Molluscs Cephalopods Arthropods Trilobites Eurypterids ('sea scorpions') Fish Doryaspidids Marine reptiles Plesiosaurs Mosasaurs Crocodilians Testudinatans (modern and stem-turtles) (Ambiguous) diapsids Synapsids Dinosaurs (Unspecified) Thyreophorans Ankylosaurs =Nodosaurids = =Ankylosaurids = Stegosaurs Ceratopsians Psittacosaurids Centrosaurines Chasmosaurines Pachycephalosaurids Ornithopods Sauropods (Unspecified) Dicraeosaurids Diplodocids Brachiosaurids Theropods Dilophosaurids Dromaeosaurids Therizinosaurids Allosauroids =Allosaurids = =Carcharodontosaurids = Megaraptorans Tyrannoraptorans =Maniraptoromorphs = =Tyrannosaurids = Spinosaurids Aves Pterosaurs (Unspecified) Azdarchids Pteranodontids Mammals Machairodontines (sabre-toothed cats) Perissodactyls Rhinocerotids Brontotheres Elephantids 3. Mythological/Fictional Creatures Phoenixes Polycephalic creatures Chimeras Merlions Minotaurs Centaurs Pegasi Griffins Gargoyles Dragonoids Wyverns Dragons Unwinged Winged =European Dragons = =Amphipteres (winged serpents) = 4. Unnatural Hybrids 4a. Combinations of Extant Genera 4b. Combinations of Extinct Genera 4c. Combinations of Extant and Extinct Genera 4d. Combinations of Extant Genera and Mythological Creatures 5. Uncategorised Fuzor Zoids (requires image of model for definitive classification) 6. Nonanimal-derived Vehicles 7. Unknown Category:Blog posts